


Emptiness

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their hands were a puzzle piece that fit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> Just got home from watching Avengers: Age of Ultron and I just wrote my feelings. So ugh, forgive me for the poor writing. For those of you who haven't watched the movie yet, this contains **MAJOR MOVIE SPOILERS** so please turn back if you don't want to be spoiled!

For the two days that they huddled under the bed, three feet away from the bomb shell, all she could feel was his body pressed against hers and a larger hand over her head. She held onto him and they breathed together in fear of the unknown and death. Yet even at the threat of death, she realized that as long as she had him then she would welcome death.

Their hands were a puzzle piece that fit together.

They were rescued but they were lost in their own warring land. They were alive but were dying, starving and struggling. She didn't think they had a tomorrow but his hand was always holding hers and they always took the next step together, and if they tripped, they fell together.

They had each other's backs.

Even when they were abducted off the streets and forced into Hydra as lab rats, she felt him through the wall separating their cells and it made the pain of abuse dull away. He would call her name and she would call his, it was a simple affirmation and it got them through even when their bodies were broken, foreign and no longer theirs to control. She uttered his name, he would echo hers and they survived the hell.

They knew without knowing.

They didn't need the powers forced into them to know each other's thoughts. He was there before she needed him and she wrapped her arms around him before he lost himself. He wiped her tears before they fell and she laughed before he could tell the joke. One look at each other and they just  _knew_. It wasn't power or magic, it was just them.

She never knew a life without her brother.

She screamed before he fell. Felt his pain as though it was hers and died when the last breath left him. Rage came first and destroyed anything that stood in her way and once it was all over, when she could finally breathe again because it was over, she couldn't even take a single step.

She had a bed in the Avengers Facility, her room had adjustable temperature and she had her own toilet and shower. Yet when she laid to rest, her eyes were open, the bed too wide and everything felt too cold. In the darkness, she cried not knowing how to wipe her own tears as the cold embraced her.

"Pietro..." she cried, not knowing what else to do. Hoping against everything that he would appear, hold her against him and kiss her to make it all better.

She called and called but there never came a reply. Her mind was a white noise, body numb and shaking. She was a child, vulnerable and scared.

This was only the beginning of her death.


End file.
